A Not So Normal Family
by toshortforshiz
Summary: Tamaki gets a vist from his family, Tamaki and his family have a big secret. Basically one massive crossover w/Naruto, Kingdom Hearts, OHSHC, Final fantasy, and Death Note, sorry I can't write a good summary even if my life depended on it. I own nothing.
1. Chapter 1

It was an ordinary day for the host club, with Tamaki and the twins fighting, only for the twins to win and Tamaki to get all depressed, until shouting was heard from other side of the door. Just as Haruhi was going to open the door it flew open to reveal five blond haired guys, one boy with black hair, and two boys and one girl with red hair. This of course scared the hosts, especially Haruhi because the door almost hit her.

"W-what are you guys doing here?" Asked Tamaki.

"Do you know them Tama-Chan?" Hunny asked.

"Ya, their my family." Tamaki said stunned.

"Wait I thought you didn't have any except for your father and Grandmother." Kaoru and Hikaru said.

"Ya, but I just never told you about them." Tamaki said.

"Then why don't you introduce us." Kyoya insisted.

"OK." Said Tamaki only to sweat drop when he noticed three of the five blonds and the two redheaded boys arguing. The only girl in the group was talking contently to the other two blonds, one was practically jumping off the walls while the other was listening with interest, and the black haired boy, who had found a chair, was sitting on his feet with his knees to his chest.

"HEY!" Yelled Tamaki to get their attention, they all looked over to him.

"Yes?" Asked a blond with a British accent. "oh my how terribly rude of us, I'm so sorry."

"It's fine, let me introduce everyone." Said Tamaki.

"OK first off we'll start with Arthur," He pointed to a 27 year old blond with thick eyebrows, and amazing green eyes, who was wearing a white button up shirt, black dress pants, and black shoes, "he's my uncle on my mothers side."

"How do you do?" Arthur asked.

"Then there is Francis," Tamaki pointed to a 30 year old with shoulder length blond wavy hair and blue eyes, who was wearing a blue button up shirt with red dress pants, and black shoes, "he is also my uncle on my mother's side."

"Bonjour!" Francis chirped happily.

"This is Alfred," He pointed to a 17 year old blond haired kid with blue eyes covered by glasses, who was wearing a green tee-shirt, blue jeans, and a brown bomber jacket, also brown combat boots, "He's my cousin. This is his twin, Matthew." He gestured to another 17 year old with blond wavy hair and a fly away curl sticking out of his bangs, violet eyes also covered by glasses. Matthew was wearing a red hoodie sweatshirt with the Canadian flag printed on the front, blue jeans, and black converse.

"Sup?" Alfred questioned.

"Hello." Matthew said quietly. Tamaki then looked over to the boy with black hair and black eyes. He looked to be about 20, he was wearing a white long sleeve shirt, black jeans, and bare feet, "This is L, my older brother." At this, all the hosts were stunned.

"Y-you have an older brother?" Asked Haruhi.

"Of course, now, this is Naruto, my younger brother." He pointed to the last blond that looked about 16, he appeared about ready to burst with excitement, he had blue eyes and three whisker like birthmarks and each cheek. He was wearing an orange tee-shirt, black jeans, and black flip flops.

"Last but not least are the triplets, the oldest of the three is Reno," Tamaki pointed to a redhead with unkempt hair, that looked like it was tried to be put in a ponytail but failed, he had bright emerald colored eyes, he looked to be 16. He was wearing goggles, pushed up onto his forehead, a blue tee-shirt, dark blue jeans and a pair of old black converse. Reno has two symmetrical red marks on his cheek bones that look like goggle marks but are really birthmarks.

"This is Axel my youngest brother." Tamaki pointed to the last boy of the group who had shoulder length red hair styled into slicked-back spikes. His eyes are a bright emerald color and he has a purple reverse-teardrop shaped marking under each eye. Axel was wearing a red tee-shirt, black jeans, and warn out old red converse.

"And this is my youngest and only sister Lily." By now Tamaki had attached himself to a girl with red hair, that reached her mid-back that style was a mix between Reno and Axel's, her eye color were also a bright emerald. Much like Reno and Axel she had two signs under her eyes, only under her left eye she had the Yin sign and under her right eye she had the Yang sign. Lily was wearing a midnight blue tank top with a white open cardigan, black jeans, and a pair of old warn out blue converse.

"It's a pleasure to meet you." Said Lily trying to pry Tamaki off of her. After everyone introduced themselves Tamaki asked the golden question.

"What are you guys doing here?"

"Well, we sorta go to school here now." Lily said scratching her cheek.

"What about them?" Tamaki asked as he pointed to Arthur, Francis, Alfred, and Matthew.

"Oh well that ones easy Arthur, and Francis are here to make sure we stay out of trouble and Alfred being the hero he is wanted to protect us from the 'evil clutches of Japan,'" Everyone except the host tried to suppress a laugh, "and he dragged Mattie with him."

"Oh, but what about the uniform? I know everyone else will be fine with it but you and dresses don't mix especially if the dress is yellow." Said Tamaki.

"The chairmen gave me permission to change my uniform to my liking, after some good compromising on my part if I must say so myself." A sly smile made it's way onto Lily lips as she said that, everyone shuddered at the smile.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2:

When Lily and her family returned to school the next day rumors had already started forming about the long lost family of Tamaki Suoh. Once Lily had gotten to the gate of the school, people were already crowding to see the new students, she met up with Matthew and Alfred and walked toward the school. As they passed they heard the other students talking about them, and how the unknown girl got to wear a different uniform than the other girls. Lily's uniform looked just like the male uniform but with some modifications to her liking. Her uniform consisted of a white blouse, black tie, black mid-thigh length skirt, a fitted male uniform jacket, knee high socks, that were the same baby blue color as her jacket, and plain black converse.

As they entered the school Tamaki was hanging off of her cooing at how cute she looked in her uniform, for the fifth time that morning, a look of annoyance was clear on her face.

"Can you get off now please?" Lily asked politely. Reno and Axel stopped arguing immediately and just stared. Lily was like a storm, calm at first then has a wicked kick in a matter of seconds. Tamaki immediately let go not wanting to face his sisters wrath.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*Time Skip to Homeroom~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"Everyone we have some new students joining our class this year so be nice and welcome them with open arms." The happy-go-lucky teacher said.

"Hai!" Replied the bored students.

"You may come in now." The teacher said.

Reno, Axel and Lily walked into the classroom.

"Well, introduce yourselves." Urged the teacher.

"Hey isn't that‒"

"The names Axel. A-X-E-L, got it memorized?"

"I'm Reno." He said while giving the class a mock salute.

"And my name is Lily it's a pleasure to meet you all." Lily said while smiling.

"Pff, suck up" Axel whispered.

"You say something Burn-for-Brains?" Lily asked threateningly.

"Nothing, ya airhead!" Axel yelled.

"Do you want me to hurt you?" Lily yelled back.

"Bring it, pipsqueak!"

"You're gonna regret that Axel!"

Just as the teacher was about to step in a hand clamped on her shoulder.

"That's enough you two!" Reno stepped between his siblings fight 'cause when they fight it gets nasty.  
"Okay...um...any questions for our new students?" The teacher asked her students.

"Do you guys, like, know each other?" One of the more clueless girls asked.

"Well they obviously know each other!" Hikaru stated.

"Ok fine, like, how do you know each other?"

"We are siblings, well we're triplets actually." Reno replied.

"Wow! Who's the oldest?"

"I‒"

"I am Axel and you know it!" Reno interrupted.

Lily sighed "Cut it out Axel we all know Reno is the oldest of us three, and we all know that I'm the youngest, so just admit to yourself that you're the youngest boy."

"I don't want to be the youngest boy of the family! And of five boys! It's just not fair!" Axel complained

"No one cares." Reno stated.

"Well you can g‒"

"Ok-ok that's enough!" Haruhi interrupted.

"Oh Haruhi-Chan I didn't know you were in this class." Lily greeted, Kaoru and Hikaru looked at each other with concern flashing between their eyes.

"W-what's with the Chan?!" Haruhi asked.

"Well it's obvious that your a g—" Kaoru and Hikaru quickly rush out of their seats and grabbed Lily by her arms and carried her out of the classroom before she could say her last word.

"Lily!" Axel and Reno cried in unison.

"Sorry sensei we'll be back!" Reno yelled running after Axel who was already running after the Lily thieves, Haruhi also followed.

"HELP MEEE!"

Students and teachers alike ran to the doorways of classrooms to see what was happening.

"That sounded like Lily!" Tamaki pushed his way through the crowd at the classroom door only to see Axel and Reno running through the hall.

"Reno! Axel! What's going on? Why was Lily screaming?" Tamaki demanded while breaking away from the students in the doorway and started after them.

"She was kidnapped! By the twins of all people!" Haruhi answers for them. There is no telling what the twins will do to my precious little sister! Don't worry Lily big brothers' coming!

"Put me down!" Lily demanded.

"No." Kaoru said.

"Not until we get to our secret hiding spot." Hikaru finished.

"Why?" Lily asked.

"'Cause we can‒"

"‒talk freely there."

"And where exactly is your hiding spot?" Lily asked.

"The third music room." They answered together.

"You do know that's not really a secret hiding place right? Isn't that where you do that host club thingy?"

"Of course." They answered.

"Stop it! That is so annoying!" She yelled.

"Oh like you didn't do that with Reno or Axel when you were younger." Hikaru stated.

"Hey! We only did that to annoy the kids at the Wammy's house!" Lily replied.

"Wammy's‒"

"‒House?" By that time they had already made it to their "Secret" hideout. The expression on her face grew solemn.

"What's that?" They asked.

"Lily are you okay?" Tamaki asked as he rushed into the room.

"I'm fine." She said while walking swiftly passed him and out the door toward the main entrance of the school.

"Lily? Lily! Come back! What did you two do?"

"Nothing! We just asked her what Wammy's House was and she got upset!"

"You idiots!" Reno and Axel yelled.

"Reno go after her before she does anything stupid." Tamaki demanded.

I own nothing but the plot! Sorry for the wait :)


End file.
